Lonely soul
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: One shot. Kurama goes on a robbery but as a result loses his best friend Kuronue. What will Kurama think now that he is all alone? Find out. Please read and review. (complete)


A/N: Hello everyone. What's up. This is a new story I thought about when I visited a site and I saw these lyrics. They don't belong to me. So don't sue me.

Lonely soul

Yoko Kurama and his dear friend Kuronue were trying to escape from the palace of the demon world. Demons were right behind them ready to shoot them down. The youkai pair smiled at each other as they took off running hoping to get away with their lives. However that was nothing more then a mire fantasy that would come crashing down on the pair. A shot flew threw the air and cut Kuronue's pendent right off his neck. The bat youkai jumped off from a bamboo pole and went back to get it. Yoko through the corner of his eye saw Kuronue running back toward the assaulting demons. The fox outlaw reached out his hand as if trying to stop Kuronue. " STOP Kuronue!" He shouted.

" I need it!" Kuronue shouted back. Soon he found his pendent lying on the ground on a pill of leaves. He picked it up carefully when suddenly the trap was sprung. Bamboo came down upon the bat youkai and he was trapped. His leg was pierced right through. Kuronue shouted out in pain as blood flowed from the wounds on his body.

Yoko looked in shock as he saw his friend. " No! Kuronue…." The fox went back to help his friend. " Hold on… I'm going to get you out."

Kuronue shook his head. A smile was plastered on his face. " Don't worry about me Kurama. Go… save yourself… Just go!"

Yoko was shocked that his partner would say such stuff. " I'm not just going to abandon you like this! Forget it… I'll get you out."

" RUN NOW Kurama!"

Hot tears began to role down his eyes as he finally decided to run as he friend had told him. ' Goodbye my dear friend.'

_You will release your life  
Forgetting what's forsaken the reason why  
You are alone again  
You will believe the lie  
Judging from what you've taken  
You breathe, alive  
You are alone again_

Kurama finally got away from the demons chasing him. However at that moment that didn't matter anymore. He had lost his only friend left in the world. Everyone else was gone. The tears wouldn't stop falling. The coldness in his heart was weakening over Kuronue's death. " Why did you tell me to do that… why did you do that you idiot Kuronue!" He shouted.

" I could have helped you… and you could have been here right now! KURONUE!"

Unknown to the kitsune, Kuronue was looking after him. His spirit was watching from the sky. He was smiling. Kuronue wished he could rejoin his friend. ' It will be alright. I'll be looking after you my friend, Yoko…. I'll never truly leave you.'

_From the heart of darkness  
You call to me  
Spirit raging on  
There is nothing I can do  
For you are next to no one_

Yoko felt this hole in his heart began to grow wider and wider. He felt so alone without his friend right beside him. The kitsune didn't have anything to do anymore, and in time he became bored. He started to learn how to break codes and seals to get into more treasures. That was the only thing that kept his mind busy. Since that day when he lost Kuronue he began living a lie. He made himself believe that there was nothing he could have done. No matter what he did he couldn't have saved Kuronue from death. Yoko lived this lie to make himself feel better and to stop the pain.

_You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind_

You will begin to cry  
Hearing the silence breaking  
You breathe, alive  
But you are alone again

The kitsune looked up at the sky one last time in demon world before he made up his mind. ' Kuronue, my dear friend. I'm sorry. I know you forgave me long ago. But I can never forgive myself for letting you die like that. You were my everything, we were more then partners, more then even friends… we were like family. The only family I had left. When you died I lost another part of my heart. As a result of this I will leave a legend of death and awe. I must do what is best for me at the moment… and I believe starting over might be what I need. I know deep down I will never forget you. Perhaps in some way I came repent for my mistake by caring for something or someone else and do everything within my power to keep them safe. Kuronue, I know you have watched over me for years and I know you don't want me to go. However, I feel I must do this… So I want you to rest in peace and start a new journey. In time I might even join you when I have made up for my sin against you…. Farewell Kuronue.'

Yoko didn't admit this but his pain soon led to his down fall. Even though his life was painful he wanted to live on. Perhaps make his life better and do good instead of evil. Maybe even in time learn to love again like he once did with his best friend. Starting over might be the thing he needed for a cure to his broken heart. Yoko made a careless mistake on purpose and as a result he escaped to living world and there he started over.

The ex thief now used his power for the sake of others and he felt this was what Kuronue knew would happen. As if he planned this from the start. Kurama smiled as he looked up at the sky. " Kuronue… I see now…. You offered me a gift greater than anything we could have snatched. Because of your death I found my true purpose…. To be a protector of the weak and innocent…. Each time I do it… I feel as though you gave me the strength I needed. Thank you my dear friend… for showing me my true path."

Fin….

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I know it was a random story idea. I hope you liked it. Please review. No flames.

Trunks and goten_  
_


End file.
